Goddard-Doo! and the Cyber Chase
Jimmyandfriends's movie-spoof of "Scooby-Doo! and the Cyber Chase" Plot The mystery gang visits their old friend, Professor Jonathan Frink, at his college. Professor Frink invited them because he made a prize-winning computer game based on their adventures using a high-tech laser. They arrive at the same time a scary beast called the Hacker is causing mayhem. It is established that the monster has been "materialized" from the Hacker which has infected Professor Frink's program and that it can be weakened by using high-powered magnets. The suspects appear to be Professor Frink's teacher, Professor Doc Emmett Brown, Nelson, a fellow student who is a baseball-loving programmer; and a grumpy police officer, Chief Chancy Wiggum. During one of the Hacker's scare runs, the gang and the Hacker are beamed into Professor Frink's ten-level video game. To finish each level, they have to find a box of Goddard Snax. Level one is set on the moon. The second level is set in Ancient Rome. The third level takes place during prehistoric times. The fourth level takes place under the ocean. The fifth level is set in a backyard. The sixth level takes place in the Samurai era. The seventh takes place in Ancient Egypt. The eighth is set during medieval times. The ninth takes place at the North Pole. On the tenth level, the gang discover cyber-versions of themselves at a restauraunt. They help the gang deal with the Hacker and the guardians of the last box of 'Goddard Snacks' boxes - which are monsters that the gang had faced before: Werecat, the Creature from the Black Lagoon, the Blob, Cybrog, and Frankenstein. All of them are real in this game, whereas originally in reality, they were merely people in costumes. The Hacker leads the villains. After a chase through the amusement park, they find the box of Goddard Snacks in the game arcade. Goddard-Doo and his cyber-clone defeat the Hacker, wiping it clean out of the game and existence. Back in their real world the gang, using the Hacker's baseball terms, unmasked his creator as Nelson, who had done it out of jealousy towards Professor Frink. Nelson confesses that he felt that he deserved to compete in the science fair more than Professor Frink did, especially since he had been going to the college two years longer than Professor Frink had. Nelson's arrested by Chief Wiggum, and Professor Frink and the gang go to a local restaurant to celebrate their victory. While there, they see the cyber gang, waving to them and Goddard gives his cyberself some Goddard Snacks from helping them. Cast * Scooby Doo - Goddard (Jimmy Neutron) * Shaggy - Carl Wheezer (Jimmy Neutron) * Velma - Libby Folfax (Jimmy Neutron) * Daphne - Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron) * Fred - Jimmy Neutron * Eric Staufer - Professor Frink (The Simpsons) * Bill McLemore - Nelson Muntz (The Simpsons) * Professor Kaufman - Doc Brown (Back to the Future) * Officer Wembley - Chief Wiggum (The Simpsons) * Phantom Virus - Hacker (Cyberchase) * The Creeper - Frankenstein (1931 film) * Jaguaro - Werecat (Cat People: 1982 film) * The Tar Monster - The Blob (1958 film) * Gator Ghoul - Creature from the Black Lagoon (1954 film) * Old Iron Face - Cyborg (Star Trek) * Lion - Scar (The Lion King) * T-Rex - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) * Samurai - Ninja (Rugrats in Paris: The Movie) * Moon Ghosts - Xenomorphs (Aliens: 1986 film) * Skeleton gladiators - Ghost Pirates (Deadstorm Pirates) * Parent pterodactyl - Petrie's Mother (The Land Before Time) * Baby pterodactyl - Petrie (The Land Before Time) * Princess - Princess Peach (Super Mario World) Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Scooby doo Movies Category:Jimmyandfriends